Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism
Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism is the first book in the Molly Moon book series. It was written by Georgia Byng. Plot SPOILER WARNING! Molly Moon is an orphan who lives at Hardwick House, an orphanage. Her best friend Rocky Scarlet is also an orphan. One day, on the way to the Cross Country Race at school, Molly and Rocky get into a fight and Molly leaves and goes to a library in town, where she finds a man yelling at the librarian about the book he ordered. Molly continues to her favorite section of the library, where she finds a mysterious book titled "Ypnotism", which she soon discovers was "Hypnotism". Molly takes the book back to the orphanage to read it. Molly then fakes being sick so that she can have time to read the Hypnotism book, she discovers that chapters 7 and 8 ("Voice only Hypnosis" and "Long Distance Hypnosis"), have been torn out. Molly practices hypnotism, and manages to hypnotize Petula, Mrs. Adderstone's pug, Edna, the orphanage chef, and Mrs. Adderstone. Molly hears from Hazel Hackersley, a bully, that Rocky has been adopted and taken to America by his new family. Molly decides to enter the talent competition and wins by hypnotizing the audience to think she is a talented singer and dancer. She uses the prize money to fly to New York, to find Rocky. Molly then hypnotizes her way onto Broadway, and steals a part in a play from Davina Nuttel, a child star. However, on the night of the play, Petula is stolen by Simon ("Professor") Nockman. "Professor" Nockman calls Molly at her hotel, and tell her he has Petula and asks to meet her. Nockman threatens to kill Petula if Molly doesn't use her hypnosis to rob a bank for him. Molly has no choice but to agree. Later, when Molly is listening to the messages on her phone, she hears a message from Rocky, who saw her on TV. Rocky explains that he was the one who took the two chapters out of the hypnotism book, and he shows Molly that he has the missing "H" from the cover of the hypnotism book. Together, Molly and Rocky get the jewels from the bank for Nockman, but when Nockman is driving away, he hears a tape recorded by Molly and Rocky, in which Rocky hypnotizes him to drive back to New York. When he gets back, Molly and Rocky return the jewels by putting them inside garden gnomes and placing them around the city. Molly and Rocky hypnotize Nockman to give up his life of crime and they also give him a German accent, so he won't be recognized by the police. Then, Molly and Rocky record a hypnotic commercial to hypnotize people to be kind to kids. Molly, Rocky, and Simon Nockman then return to Hardwick House to discover Mrs. Adderstone and Edna have left, and Hazel has been running the orphanage ever since. Molly and Rocky call Mrs. Trinklebury, a widow from the village, to come take care of the children at the orphanage. They then rename Hardwick House, "Happiness House". A while later, Molly mysteriously goes to the library, where she learns that the librarian, Lucy Logan, hypnotized her to find the hypnotism book and that the librarian was the great-granddaughter of the author of the hypnotism book. Epilogue In the epilogue it it shown that Edna and Mrs. Adderstone are flying in a plane above the Italian Alps, and Edna has learned Italian. Category:Molly Moon Books